


we had souls of the ancients with the youth left to climb

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Jimercury Week 2020&21 [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Byzantine Empire, Diplomacy, Jimercury Week 2020, M/M, Sasanian Empire, by 'diplomacy' i mean flirting, royal!freddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Jim was born the poor son of farmers, who ancestors were slaves from Gaul, and now he's somehow ended up diplomat to the Byzantine Empire in Egypt of all places, where 'diplomacy' is had.by 'diplomacy' i do mean flirting
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Series: Jimercury Week 2020&21 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622485
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Jimercury Week 2020





	we had souls of the ancients with the youth left to climb

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: ancient historical au

Jim didn't understand how he had gotten evolved in all of this. He had just been a peasant and had become drafted like everyone else from his village. Somehow he had been a good, capable leader and thus been promoted into in a meaningful role. His aptitude combined with some powerful people's death had left him in charge of a battalion and then another, and then he basically had a legion.

Once the dust had settled a little, the conflict had died down enough for the higher ups to see what had become of Jim. There was much discussion about how a peasant, not only for his lowly birth, but also not having picked up weapon until adulthood and never having been trained in battle strategies, he should not stay in that position. Jim would have been content if they had sent him back to his village to return to his normal life but on the other hand they didn't want to lose such a talented individual.

So then the question was could he be a diplomat. Normally diplomats were from the higher casts but they could also be appointed by current diplomats, generally out of nepotism. And so again Jim found his life changing drastically, very little due to his choosing. 

He was brought to front lines of the negotiations which was in a hot, hot, dry land. He was far from home, he'd probably never been further from home. His ancestors had been Gallic and had become slaves in the West Empire before it had fallen. They had been taken far from their home and even once they had given their freedom, they never had the resources to return, they didn't even speak the language anymore. And so Jim had been born and raised far from their land and had almost thought of the peninsula that hosted his village as a new home but now he was far even from that. 

Which had all accumulated in Jim finely dressed as a proper Byzantine diplomat, waiting to be greeted by a newly made Sasanian ambassador. As far as Jim left from his home, he had deep sympathy for this man. When the ambassador had been born, Egypt had been part of the Byzantine empire and now he stood on the other side, representing the Sasanian empire.

The man stepped into the room, servants dogging at his heel. Most striking was the bright, expensively dyed fabric that glittered with golden ornamental embroidery and the jewels sewn onto it, it even appeared to be silk. It wasn't just the color, that set them apart. 

Jim wore a regular dalmatica with its wide sleeves and base, covering him completely with a collar to his neck, sleeves to his wrists, and the hemline on the ground. The ambassador on the other hand had only a knee-length caftan bound with a belt around his waist and across his chest. Most demonstrative though was the reams of jewelry that bedecked him. 

"We welcomed the honor diplomat and ambassador of Byzantium, I am to be your host, Frederick of Mercury," he bows politely and his servants step forward with a chest. While the ambassador accompanying Jim is responsible for accepting respectfully the gift, Jim is free to focus and analyze the man and his expressions. 

The first thing he notices past his surprisingly expensive and impressive garb is how beautiful Frederick is. He has sharp, high cheekbones that frame luscious dark brown eyes. His jawline is strong and masculine framing which contracts with his delicate hair that had been treated in some way, braids and wax, to make it curls lay flatter against his scalp and curl about his nape.

The expression Frederick wore was of tampered excitement like a child at fete, rocking and bouncing on the tip of his toes, eagerly waiting for the ambassador to open his gift and find it pleasing. It was clothing- That- Clothing was a royal gift in Sasanian. It was a sign of the king's favor, bestowing marks of distinction and honor. 

"That *very* generous," Jim offered hesitantly as the ambassador stammered, gawking wide eyed. "We are flattered to be honored with such a gift." Jim says carefully as to not outright accept the gift.

Frederick's lovely deep eye flutter and widen in concern, has he only just realized? The servants look immensely awkward at this. "Oh, yes I see. I hoped to discuss means of peace and stabilization which I could then facilitate and  
expedite the cause." His eyes dart away from the ambassador and looks for a moment meaningfully at Jim, it's odd because if Jim was asked to describe that expression he'd say surprised appreciation, as though he was found beautiful. "I am a son of Emperor Khosrow first of his name."

The ambassador stutters and nearly keel over on the stop. "We are honored to meet Your Highness," Jim answers, also surprised. Undoubtedly the Empire has countless children, yet still this is an unparalleled honor even if Prince Frederick doesn't have as much power as a member of court, it's still anything leagues beyond what they were expecting from an ambassador. It would however why his domed hat, normally just a sign of aristocracy is bound with a diadem. 

"I hope that the discussions may remain frank as to best facilitate our people's needs," Frederick says as his servants step forward again with their bountiful chests that this time the ambassador is good enough to accept. "You may be shown to your lodging and given time to rest from your journey," he continues like an impeccable host. Doubtless with this new information, the ambassador will have to reformulate their strategy and also possibly take a long bath to soothe his stressed nerves.

Jim however has never traveled this far, never been to the land of Egypt and is rather curious to see it's many wonders. From it's great towering pyramids to its nature life. Vicious beasts of the water to a plant whose stem is triangular. Jim has long been interested in gardening although now that he has a rank, he must lie and call it botany. 

So while the servants escort the ambassador to his room, Jim asks politely about if there might be a garden or the such in the palace and is then lead there. It's an open courtyard in the midst of the residences. The walls and pillars are decorated with the geometric patterns of these eastern lands but not the same way he is similar with. The lines are more sharp than those of Anatolia while the motifs are less abstract.

In the middle there is a fountain, undoubtable a sign of opulence in this desert land, and surround it are the plants of the garden. Mostly large, water consuming flowers with blooms the size of his palm in bright vibrant colors, but towards the center, near the fountain there are reeds. They seem... almost out of place, they are less luxurious to look at, although their hanging threads sway tantalizingly in the wind, green and lively. 

He treads carefully strictly on the path, squatting down to better exam the reeds. Its soil is swampy compare to the dense soil of the rest of the flower bed, presumably the reason it's positioned so near the fountain's base. That's when he hears a rustle. He's well aware that in these hot places there are more and more dangerous creatures, snakes, insects, scorpions who's sting wounds or kills. 

Jim becomes as still and as unmoving as he can, barely daring to breathe. He rather quite suddenly remembers his hat which he had removed upon become welcome into the palace and which he had not put back on. He feels the hot rays of the sun seemingly burning through his dark hair and nearly blinding his eyes. 

That was when, from the depth of the reeds appeared a cat. A house cat. She was a beautiful calico that looked at him like he was nothing but an intruder on her domain. "But aren't you beautiful," he said gently approaching his closed fist for her to sniff, once she had approved, he gave her head scratches. She loved them, purring, headbutting into his palm and walking to weave between his legs. "Oh, here, here, lovely," he picked her up and she allowed this as long as his other hand continued its lovely work. "Now how about we finally get out of this heat, is that why you were there, the reeds provide good shade? Or are they filled with bugs and fish for you to snack on?"

He isn't looking where he's going, more focused on the cat and not stepping off the small garden path and treading on the delicate flowers that he nearly bowls over the Prince. "Your Highness, my sincerest apology, I was not looking where I was going," he answers automatically as he curls the cat more into his chest as though he might hide her lest he think to take the blame out on her.

But Frederick just smiles widely down at the animal, "Ah you've meet my darling Delilah. She normally doesn't allow strangers to take her, you must have been very nice." And he rewards her friendliness with some more head scratches, bumping gently into Jim's hand. His hand is soft and cool and Jim can't help but to stare at the long, thin digits that are capable of such tender touch. "You must be something special," the Prince adds looking up at him with those dark, dark brown eyes. 

"Oh, no I'm just a farmer's son Your Highness."

"Please just call me Freddie," Freddie says placing his ring bejeweled hand on Jim's forearm. "And I'm sure there's more to you than that, there's more to everyone than that. Might I ask where you found her?"

"In the reeds at the base of the fountain, those are papyrus right?"

"Yes," Freddie answers smiling softly as they walk towards the cooler interior of the palace. "Have you seen the boats and paper they make?"

Jim nods slowly, "I have although I must confess to being more interested in how one goes about growing and cultivating it."

"You're an interesting one Jim," Freddie replies honestly, at this humble diplomat, that did not trail after the palace's treasures nor scurry to plot when he realised who Freddie was. "I'd like it if you and I could get to know each other better."

**Author's Note:**

> idk if easter egg is the right word but ~ the fall of the Sasanians empire caused the Parsis to flee to india (of which Freddie irl is a parsi-indian) and of course Egypt is where Rami's heritage is from so it felt very appropriate for them all to be from there. 
> 
> Jim is just from Gaul because the Saxons or the Celtics seemed to far to be plausible and I have a soft spot for them.


End file.
